


Three Player Game

by facetofcathy



Category: Leverage
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Bisexual Character, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Sex Positive, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kink_bingo</b></a></span> prompt:  Bondage (held down)</p><p>Light-hearted interpretation of the prompt, this is not the hard-core BDSM bondage fic you're looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Player Game

"So?" Alec said.

"Eh," Parker replied and shrugged.

She went back to her breakfast, and Alec went back to pretending he hadn't noticed her breakfast was a plate of sushi.

Nate's apartment was maybe not the best place for this conversation, but Sophie was keeping Nate occupied with an argument about their latest job, and Eliot was conspicuously absent so far this morning.

"You didn't, I mean—he's fine right? Not tied up somewhere?"

"No," Parker said and shoved at him playfully. "Although—"

"Bad idea."

"Yeah?"

"Trust me, really bad idea." Alec held his coffee under his nose, trying to block out the smell of fish. "It really wasn't any good?" he asked quietly. "Because, he had to be into it—he asked me, like, twenty times if it was okay."

"It wasn't bad, exactly. He was just acting all ..." Parker shrugged again, not saying what all Eliot was.

"Romance novel hero?" Alec hazarded.

"You've read romance novels?" Parker said, loud enough to get Sophie's attention.

"Once," Alec said, "in a hair salon, where the only other choice was The Watchtower or a Redbook from 1972."

"Huh. Anyway, he just kept being all sweet and romantic and sort of obnoxious and pushy at the same time, and I wanted something a little more vigorous."

"Vigorous," Alec said. Vigorous sounded fun.

Eliot burst in, smiling and whistling and still dressed in his work-out clothes. He helped himself to some of Nate's coffee. "How is everyone this fine morning?" he said and grinned genially but didn't quite meet anyone's eyes over on Alec's side of the room.

Nate just glared at him, Sophie looked around at everyone speculatively, and Parker looked ready to jump out the window.

Alec put a restraining hand on Parker's arm. "I think I have an idea," he said quietly, "that might be vigorous enough."

*****

Alec had decided that the key to his plan was the element of surprise. To that end, he was hiding in a closet in what used to be apartment 204, but was now Eliot's training gym. The master bedroom had become the fully-padded room where Parker taught Eliot to throw her through windows, and Eliot taught Parker to beat up unsuspecting hackers.

He waited until Parker and Eliot were focused on their session; today's lesson was the advanced class on what to do with the unsuspecting hacker once you dropped him with a sucker punch, which worked out well, since Eliot was the man on the floor, and Parker was the woman on his back, one of his arms twisted up behind him, which was definitely Alec's cue to burst out of the closet.

There was a blur of limbs, and Parker shouting, "Get him, get him," and Eliot thrashing around very effectively, but they came to a chest-heaving halt with Eliot on his back, Alec sitting on his, well, groin, basically, and Parker's entire body thrown across his torso.

"What now?" Parker said.

"I have no idea, I never expected to get this far," Alec said, breathing hard.

"You could tell me what y'all are doing," Eliot said, and the bastard wasn't even winded.

Parker remained unhelpfully silent, so Alec said, "Parker feels you might be a bit too much of a take charge kind of guy in, ah, certain interpersonal situations."

"Parker feels?" Eliot said.

"I admit, I have to agree with her," Alec said.

"So this is some sort of lesson?"

"Think of it as learning a new style," Parker said.

"Uh-huh. Well have at it, then," Eliot said, and he flung his arms back and let his whole body go limp.

"Well, that's no fun," Parker said, and she started to get up. "Not if you're just going to let us—"

Never take your eye off the mark—that's what Sophie always said, and Alec was going to remember that for next time. This time, there was another flurry of limbs and a few grunts and curses and they ended up with Eliot face down, Alec sitting on his ass, and Parker kneeling on his shoulders. Parker was all flushed and grinning and her hair was sticking out every which way, and Alec just had to kiss her. Her lips were hot and her hands were strong where they held his face, and someone really should have been thinking about where Eliot's hands were.

There were more grunts and curses and one rather high-pitched yelp, but Eliot was down again, face up this time, and Alec was using his whole body to keep him down, and Parker was perched on top, adding a little weight by sitting on Alec's ass. Eliot was finally showing a little sign of exertion, and he was all flushed and smirking, and his hair was sticking out every which way, and Alec just had to kiss him. His lips were hot and his hands were nicely pinned over his head, and maybe Parker should have been sitting on his legs.

More grunts, fewer curses, and this time, a high-pitched sound of victory, and Eliot was face down again. They were both sitting on him, but in the scuffle, Parker had managed to hook Eliot's shorts down and off. She followed up her victory cry with a celebratory slap to his now bare ass, and Eliot made a sound of very unconvincing outrage.

"Aren't you two a little overdressed now?" he said.

Parker eyed Alec, and Alec eyed her back. "Shirts?" she said.

Alec pulled his off, Parker did likewise, and they likely should have thought about the effects of Parker's nipple fixation and resultant distraction, because Eliot clearly hadn't forgotten.

"Ha," Eliot said, in a very annoyingly smug tone, when he came out on top this time.

He had Alec immobilized, and he hadn't forgotten about hands or legs, or how to kiss like he meant it. Alec was happily surrendering, letting Eliot work over his mouth and grind down groin to groin, and they had both, apparently, forgotten all about Parker.

"Double ha," she said much later, and much more breathlessly.

Alec was still supine on the floor, but he had Eliot on top of him, wrists in a tight grip, and Eliot's ass grinding down, which felt almost as good as Eliot's dick had, and Parker was sitting up on top of the world. Alec couldn't really breathe, but it was worth it.

Somewhere in the most recent scuffle, Parker had managed to shed the rest of her clothes and purloin Eliot's, which left Alec trapped in his shorts, but the sight of Parker slowly lowering herself onto Eliot, the feel of Eliot's body writhing against him, the sound of an appreciative groan reverberating through his chest, made that worth it too. Almost. Alec tried a little wriggle to get some relief from the weight on him, and the wave of motion travelled up, and Eliot was groaning loader, and Parker shouted out something that sounded suspiciously like, "Yee-haw."

"Okay, being crushed to death here," Alec said, and he wiggled and wriggled until he was finally free.

Parker had stayed on for the full eight seconds, but she had eventually toppled over to sprawl on the floor on the opposite side of Eliot. "I am the champion," she said, well, crowed.

"Not yet, you're not. You fall off the horse, you get right back on, them's the rules," Eliot said.

Parker scrambled back up, and Alec just watched her body move, muscles contracting, sheen of sweat glistening, hair hanging in her eyes, big smile on her face. She was gorgeous.

Eliot was just as sweaty and disheveled and just as beautiful to look at, especially when he eventually turned his head and grinned at Alec, all sated and sleepy looking. Alec grinned back, let his eyes travel over Eliot's body, while he tried to decide just what to do with his turn with their captive, and Alec really should have been keeping track of Eliot's hands. He would definitely, absolutely remember that for the next time, but for right now, Eliot's hands were just fine where they were. For that matter, so were Parker's.


End file.
